1. Field of the Invention
The present patent document relates generally to apparatuses for performing biopsies and more specifically to an apparatus and method to secure and guide a biopsy needle to a target within the brain.
2. Background of the Related Art
Stereotactic surgery utilizes the notion of a three dimensional coordinate system to assign coordinates to a target of interest. The most common method of stereotactic surgery utilizes a frame that is mounted to the patient's skull. The frame is registered on CT or MRI images and the relationship between the frame and target is used to adjust the coordinate system and perform a procedure. Modern imaging capabilities have enabled improved personalized medicine and advances in the precision of safely attaining targets within the patient's unique brain structure. In stereotactic surgery, markers on the patient are used as reference to extract the coordinates of a target and the frame may be ‘set’ to reach the specific location.